guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mysterious Tonic
Just to say... I've heard gossip flying about that this tonic can produce a Swarm of Bees form. If so... Best. Tonic. Ever. Renian (T| |Ѫ) 10:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :: Bees!!!! I loves the bees! This is so cool. :) NCA 22:50, 26 April 2009 (EST) Black moa Chick also confirmed forms I saw someone in Kunumawang form ! Temple of Baltha inter 1... — TulipVorlax 12:53, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Saw a Rainbow Phoenix and a Bone Dragon but it could be a Zaishen Tonic That I don't know. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:13, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it's not Kuunavang, it's called Saltspray Dragon, but I don't think it's from this tonic, that one is probably from the zaishen one. Eye of Janthir is also cool. RoseOfKali 18:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I got the Black Beast of Aargh form from it 02:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) everlasting? I wonder if an everlasting version of this can be aquired.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :rumors say there is a everlasting. Start praying! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:36, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::That would be cool. I'm assuming you'd be something different each time... you know they'd cost like a million ks, though. Qing Guang 23:12, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Servant? Of Mad King? What does it look like? O_o RoseOfKali 04:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :The candy golems?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 05:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't that Avatar of Sweetness? RoseOfKali 05:47, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::: No Mad King's Guard are bigger, like boulder elementals. ::::Yeah, but since it says Servant of Mad King Thorn, and the Avatar of Sweetness isn't on there, but I turned into the Avatar of Sweetness, I'm going to assume that's what was meant.Skippster 04:33, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Definitely agree. Please change. 04:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Avatar of Sweetness is an effect, not a creature... RoseOfKali 07:51, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Kuunavang form Please be aware that this is not the form created by this tonic, it does not exist. The correct form is Saltspray Dragon, it has the same skin as Kuunavang, but much smaller size, matching that of the tonic. I hope this helps with the confusion of all the people posting Kuunavang form in the list. RoseOfKali 19:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I give up... :( *Runs in the corner and cries* Will someone please revert that before I cut myself? RoseOfKali 20:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I think I found a possible solution. Added a hidden comment in that spot stating that Saltspray Dragon is correct, so even if editors don't look in history or the discussion, they will still see the note when trying to add it, and it doesn't show in the article itself. RoseOfKali 21:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Ghostly Hero AND Champion of Balthazar? Both, or just one with misconceptions like the Kuuna? The reason I'm asking is because I previously saw someone add the Champion and remove the Hero. RoseOfKali 22:47, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Very likely misconception, same as with Avatar of Sweetness. 22:51, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's my hunch, too, but it's hard to say which one it is. The skins are different, but I haven't seen either yet. Due to the mentioned edit of adding one and removing the other, I'm tempted to say it's probably the Champion. But you never know, it might be both... The Official Wiki page doesn't have either, so yeah... I do like their layout. RoseOfKali 22:55, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::AHH! Champion is listed under Zaishen tonic, so this one indeed might be the Ghostly Hero. Bah! And so is Avatar of Balthazar! DIS IZ SOO CUMFUSEING!!! RoseOfKali 22:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Confirmed forms from the MYSTERIOUS tonic Please add the forms that you have personally acquired by using the Mysterious tonic and confirmed from the description on your screen, NOT the Zaishen Tonic, or seen on someone else. Please keep it alphabetized, and move the unconfirmed ones to the confirmed table or down to the Zaishen Tonic list. This is to help sort fact from myth. Also, please let us know if any of the forms listed in this article are confirmed to be summoned by the Zaishen Tonic and list them here. So far, the unconfirmed entries with a * are suspected to be from the Zaishen Tonic. * I already said I got BBoA... I can give pics if you want but I'm sure I'm not the only one to have gotten it. 03:00, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Here : http://i110.photobucket.com/albums/n101/mlandry2/gw922.jpg http://i110.photobucket.com/albums/n101/mlandry2/gw969.jpg http://i110.photobucket.com/albums/n101/mlandry2/gw976.jpg Servant of the Mad King should be changed to Avatar of Sweetness (unless it's not the same) Golem form It looks more like an Unstable Golem than a Sinister Golem. The chest plate thing is colored differently. It is a light blue-ish rather than orangey-red. There are a few other details that match the Unstable Golem. Which does it look like for everyone else? Segick 04:02, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :In fact, both appear to be valid. The one you speak of is the Automatonic appearance, or simply Golem form. I haven't got that one from the Mysterious yet. RoseOfKali 04:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, got the regular golem this morning, so I can confirm that both are possible. RoseOfKali 16:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Table suggestion Or something along those lines? Would make that list shorter. RoseOfKali 17:47, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :GW:BOLD imo.--JonTheMon 18:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the reason I posted here is because one, I don't think this looks as good as it could, so maybe someone has an idea on how to design it better, and two, the list isn't completely confirmed yet, a lot of those in the unconfirmed list above seem to be from the zaishen tonic, looking at the official page for it. There's no rush. RoseOfKali 18:28, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::why not make a copy/example here on the talk page then? --JonTheMon 03:23, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Because I'm doing zquests. :D Maybe later. :P Seems like our confirmation list is getting close to completion, so I'll do it once there are only a few ?s left. RoseOfKali 03:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC)